


Meow

by someao3_user



Series: cat kokichi [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cat Ears, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Kokichi doesn't die, Kokichi is a cat, No Smut, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi-centric, Other, catnip, catnip ball, he's a cat no one would kill him, hes literally just a cat, i guess, no he isnt a neko, they just hang out really :), why would there be.. he's a cat.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someao3_user/pseuds/someao3_user
Summary: Kokichi is a cat, and apart of the killing game. No one wants to kill him, because he's a cat.based off of instagram user @vitalgutzz cat au pls check them out
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Everyone, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: cat kokichi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980151
Comments: 27
Kudos: 273





	1. Introduction

Kaede had already gone around talking to everyone, introducing themselves to the blonde and striking up a conversation. Monokuma had mentioned there being something about there being 16 students in total... so that means there's one more person missing...

" _Mew._ "

......

Kaede looked down at her feet. A white cat with a little checkered scarf around its fluffy neck was sitting there, Kaede had heard a jingle sound earlier... this must be the cause.

"Aww! Hello little buddy! Look at you! So cute~" She coos, picking up the cat, turning to face Shuichi, her friend.

"Shu look! A kitty!" Kaede said with a smile, Shuichi turning to face her with a curious look.

"Oh.. would you look at that." He said, a small smile forming as well. "How did it get in here?.." "I dunno, but it has a name, right?"

When Kaede said that, Shuichi went looking under the scarf for a collar. The cat seemed to like this, as it nuzzled its head on his arm.

"It likes youu! How sweet! Ahem- Hello, kitty! I'm Kaede Akamatsu... this is my friend, Shuichi Saihara!" She beamed, Shuichi grabbing ahold of a tag and laying it on top of the scarf.

"Kokichi Ouma.. that's all it says. No contact number, vet name, anything... just that." "Awee, it's okay though! Here, Shu, hold him while I go ask Monokuma about this.."

Kaede passed over the cat to her friend, him taking it.. unlike he had much of a choice. It was okay though, Kokichi seemed to like being held, especially when it was Shuichi. Kokichi continued nuzzling his head into Shuichi's arm, chest, anything.

"Heheh.. okay, okay. I'll pet you." He sighs, defeated. He held Ouma with one arm while the other scratched behind Ouma's left ear, erupting a loud purr from him.

Shuichi saw Kaede stomp back over with the most disgusted, yet angered face he's ever seen from her. "What's wrong?" "The cat is the 16th 'student'! How messed up to you have to be to have a cat be in a situation like this!" She sulks.

Despite all the fuss Kaede was making, Ouma could care less about it. Unbothered, he began licking his paw as the two spoke together.

"I'll.. keep Kokichi. I'll make sure he's alright for now.. I'll try to find him a place to rest for a while before we continue looking around. I doubt anyone will hurt him though.. he's precious." Shuichi smiles, Kokichi mewing in response.

"Aha.. thank you Shu. I'll, uh. Wait."

Shuichi nodded and looked around with himself and Kokichi. They passed a few people, all giving him pets. Besides a girl named Maki... she didn't care for Ouma. Ouma didn't like that. He scratched her, with Shuichi scolded, Ouma's ears only twitching.

Then the realization hit him... they were in a place with no memory with how they got here, no clue if there's anything for cats, and with no clue if Kokichi coming here was intentional or not and not just something Monokuma decided when Kokichi strut right in. Then again.. how did Kokichi just 'strut right in'? There was no way in and no way out...

Maybe those questions were better off for another day.


	2. rantaro's turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amami meets Ouma kitty and keeps him in his dorm for safety.

Shuichi had ended up putting the furry creature in the courtyard, Ouma did look hesitant at first, as he was very much enjoying Shuichi's arms.. but then he saw a bug, and began chasing after it.

The chasing lasted for a few moments, before Kokichi hit someone!

"Wooah there. Ryoma? Is that y--....."

The man looked down at the now laying on his back Ouma. He looked dazed, and somewhat confused before getting back on his two feet.

"Oh. Hey kitty." The man said, scooping the fluffy cat into his arms.

"Mmm..." Almost immediately he went for the tag, "Kokichi Ouma, eh? Odd name for a cat, but I can't say I don't like it." He chuckles, "I'm Rantaro Amami. Not like you'll be sayin' my name anyways."

The calm voice Rantaro had, and his soft touch made Ouma mewl happily, it also made him a little sleepy. So calm, gentle and caring... Kokichi felt save in his presence.

"Whatcha doin' out here all alone anyway? You could get lost, this courtyard is way bigger then you may expect, ya know? Especially for something your size.." Amami said, scratching Ouma's ears.

"Let's head over to my dorm, yeah? It's safer and cozier there. Soundproof too. Well, all the rooms are. You won't be hearing much, so you can nap all you like. How's that sound, bud?"

Despite Kokichi having zero clue what the other was saying, he mewled in response.

"Great."

...

Amami made his way to his dorm, humming a tune for Ouma on the way. Again, despite not knowing what was happening, Ouma enjoyed it either way.

When the two got inside, Ouma already felt cozy. The dorm was well kept, and smelled like home.. though, Kokichi didn't know exactly what 'home' was.

Amami placed him on the bed and entered a squatting position, Ouma already making himself at home by curling up in the soft sheets. Without even trying to hold it back, Rantaro let out a laugh.

"You go to sleep now, okay? All that runnin' must've tired you out. You're safe here. Here, I'll lock the door." With a grunt, Amami got back up and went over to the door, sliding out. Though, he kept his head in the room by a crack of the door.

"G'night."

Shutting the door and locking it, Ouma was now alone.

It didn't take long to drift off, as Amami's sheets were warm, like they'd just been washed. It was like when Amami and Shuichi held him...

Zzzz...


	3. unexpected turn of events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma kitty feels his first heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler warning.

Ouma drifted off for who knows how long... it was honestly one of the greatest naps he's ever had! Having dreams with Shuichi and Amami.. even Kaede! It made his legs kick in his sleep.

_Ding dong bing bong!_

_A body has been discovered!_

....

Ouma kitty had no clue what that meant. All he knew, is that it woke him up from his slumber.

Was in important? He doesn't know, because he has no clue what was just said.

He drifts back off anyway.

....

"Hey, Kokichi. Wake up." A very familiar voice told him, shaking him awake.

Ouma mewled, slowly waking.

"Hey bud." The person in front of him smiled.

Shuichi!!

Ouma's paws reached out to grab at Shuichi's face, who in cooperation stood still so he could lick his cheek. Despite this, Shuichi doesn't look very happy...

"C'mon. We gotta go." Saihara sighed, scooping him up by his underarms.

A curious mew came from Ouma.

"We gotta go somewhere, okay? It's very important, and everyone has to come... even you."

Shuichi chuckled, Ouma having no clue what that meant, wagging his tail anyway.

"We had Monokuma open the door... all of the dorms doors actually. We looked head to toe in here for you! Silly.." He smiles, back to scratching Ouma's head.

Whatever was happening, it was fine for Ouma. He didn't have to do anything really, because he was a cat.

...

When they got to trial grounds, Ouma was confused. Where was Amami? What happened to him?

.. 'Luckily', Monokuma set up a cat bed for his podium, Shuichi darting over to put him on the bed as soon as it was time.

Ouma had no clue what was going on. He only understood a few words, which were, who he considered, his owners names. Shuichi, Kaede, Rantaro.

But... what happened to Rantaro?

Looking around, he finally spots it. The empty seat, with a picture frame of Rantaro with a giant X on it.

..?

Was he gone?

He... doesn't know what that means either.

Maybe the class trial would help?

...

It did. He heard so many new words get repeated. Mastermind, he knows they're bad now, so was culprit. The culprit killed Rantaro. Killed was bad too.

Although he didn't do much during the trials.. other then meow at things and hiss at others, he had somewhat of an idea of what happened.

His owner died, and Kaede is the culprit. The pretty lady who introduced him with Shuichi. The lady who was so kind, and someone who he also considered an owner.

He was forced to watch Kaede get hung. Again, he didn't know what it meant, but Kaede was dead-- no, killed now.

..Does that mean Shuichi might be next?


	4. comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma kitty is sad, but wants to protect his owner.

As soon as the trial was over, Ouma was right next to Shuichi. By his leg, lightly shivering.

Though, Saihara didn't acknowledge him and went to his dorm with clenched fists. He was angry and depressed all at once. Why did they have to do this? He still doesn't know...

Maybe he was a bit too mad.. as they reached his dorm, he attempted to slam the door shut. Unfortunately, he slammed it on Ouma's tail just as he was nearly in the room. A loud, and very pained noise came from the creature, tail shooting up.

The noise followed by more pained sounds, Shuichi, who now was fully aware of what happened, scooped the kitty up.

"Oh my god oh my god.. I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you? I mean- of course I did... I'm so sorry.." 

He held the shaken cat close to his chest, stroking its fur in such a delicate way unlike before. Of course, Ouma was a little sad that happened, but came to realize (somehow) with how Shuichi was acting during and after the execution.. it was understandable, in a way. In his own, odd way, he felt the same. Those were people he considered his owners.

Kaede, someone who introduced him to Shuichi. Someone who was clearly upset at how he was apart of something like this... she was kind. She smelled off a pretty perfume Ouma liked as well.

Rantaro, he had such a welcoming aura and a calming voice. He gave Ouma a place to rest for who knows how long. His sheets were so soft and warm, it made Ouma feel safe.

Everyone, really, technically liked Ouma in a way... especially Ryoma. Maki wasn't too fond, but cracked a few smiles whenever Ouma hissed during the class trial. Miu?... well, she refuses to call Ouma a kitty, kitten, or cat. Just a pussy. He had no clue what it meant, but he assumed it was something kind!!

He'd hate for them all to die...

"Here, let's- uh.. lay down. Rest and don't move, okay? I-I'm really sorry..." Saihara said, with the biggest frown upon his face. He laid down on the bed that was supposed to feel comforting... but with what just happened, it was impossible to get comfortable and calm again.

Ouma was rested on Shuichi's chest, head by the crook of his neck.

"I've never seen a kitten so.. down, during a trial. Hell, down at all. Especially you... you're so energetic..." Shuichi sighs, "What type of monster _is_ Monokuma? Like- I know he's a bear.. but, it's one thing to force us all to kill eachother.. but to make a kitten sad? That's just cruel."

Shuichi angrily, but gently kissed Ouma's head, getting an ear flick and slight tail wag in response.

".. Is this about Rantaro? He talked to me earlier today about you... he said you seemed happy with him. Are you.. sad?" He asked.

Honestly, Shuichi thought he was going crazy. Talking to a cat about deep stuff.. until he got a meow in response.

"I'll take that as a yes..." He sighs. "I feel the same, it's alright. It's just that.. Kaede? Really? So hard to take in at the time..."

Shuichi fell quiet.. so did Ouma. He was just about to drift off as well, but...

_Sniffle, sniffle._

Ouma looks up.

?! His owner is crying?!

Kokichi got up and started licking Shuichi's tears off his face, earning giggles in response after a confused noise.

His owner is happy again! It made Ouma's tail wagged, despite the tingling feeling in his tail after it being shut on...

"Heheheh-! Okay! Okay... okay buddy, I'm better... thank you."

Ouma laid back down.

Silence follows.

...

"Hey. Let's head to sleep now.. okay? We have a long, long day tomorrow.. and I'm sure people want to see you again..."

No response. Kokichi was asleep.

"..Good night, Kokichi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just want you all to know, yes, ouma did participate in the scrum debate, and yes ouma took kaede and shuichi's side on that he isn't he culprit. his response to what was going on during it was just.. 'meow'. thought i'd let you know to lighten the mood.


	5. lightening up the mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsumugi has an idea to make everyone happy again!

He was starting to stir..

..Hm?

Shuichi sat up, a tint of sweat on his forehead.

..Where was Ouma?

Did he somehow manage to leave in the middle of the night?

Or...

...

He'd rather not think of the other possibility.

Shuichi got up and out of bed, looking around every inch of his dorm before coming to the conclusion that.. Ouma wasn't in his room anymore.

Oh well. He just hoped he was safe.

He left his dorm room, leaving his hat in there, and made his way to the dining hall.

...

He was greeted with sad faces all around, as expected. Who wouldn't be sad after what had occurred yesterday?

Everyone shared their good mornings to Shuichi, him tiredly giving them back.

"Um.. has anyone seen Ouma kitty? Gonta has not seen him since class trial.." Gonta announced, Tsumugi suddenly perking up.

"Oh! Um.. well, this probably won't help, but.. everyone seemed to like him! So.. I made some clothes for him, and us.. that might cheer us up to see him in but-- he refuses to leave my room..."

Everyone fell silent, Maki giving her a look of confusion... how would people cheer up after two deaths happened? And to cheer up over something as little as that?

Ugh.

"Atua says we should go to Tsumugi's room and have a look for ourselves!" Angie beamed, as happy as ever..

"Nyeh.. if he's too embarrassed to come out in it.. it'll probably just overwhelm him for all of us to go see.. I say wait.." Himiko said... Tenko followed, who very much agreed with Himiko.

"What did you make him wear anyway?" Shuichi asked, Tsumugi's cheeks flushing in embarrassment. "An anime characterr..."

"That's probably why he doesn't want to come out. It's probably too heavy for him to wear, let alone it's most likely vibrant and an eye sore." Maki sighs.

"Who the fuck cares about that anyway? Nobody wants to see some rabies infected cat wear some lame shit like that! I say get him dressed in one of _my_ outfits!" Miu yelled.. everyone shaking their heads.

"That.. would be more embarrassing then a fictional character, Miu." Kirumi said, doing her best to sound polite.

"Guys-? Uh, I knew this would happen.. so I made another costume in advance! A ladybug..."

Gonta perked up, "Gonta wants to see Ouma kitty as ladybug! Gonta thinks he would look adorable!"

"I'll get him in it right away!" Tsumugi smiled, speed walking back to her dorm.

...

Everyone looked confused. Why did we go from death to a ladybug costume? Oh well..

...

Minutes passed, Tsumugi walking out while looking behind her, making a 'pspspsp' sound.

"You got him out?" Shuichi said, confused, "This one is a lot more light then the other one! It fits snug around him and the wings aren't all that bad!"

Ouma peaked around, recognizing that voice.. that was Shuichi!

He darted to him as quick as possible, nuzzling his head against Saihara's legs, a gasp coming from Gonta when he saw Ouma.

He!! Was!! So!! Cute!!

Shuichi scooped Ouma up into his arms, a smile on his face as he pet Ouma's head. "Hey bud.. had me worried this morning."

A few people came over to give Kokichi pets good morning, purrs coming from the happy creature... he seems to have forgotten most about what happened yesterday.

Well, this did cheer people up quite a bit.. but they knew this happiness wouldn't last that long. After all, they were in a killing game, and no one could forget what a horrible execution that was.

That didn't matter though, it's a new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH. Another thing is, during the scrum debate, Kokichi's 'this is our answer' was just a purr. Thought it was cute.


	6. hangout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma kitty follows Shuichi all day, and ends up hanging out with friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: ive literally seen none of the characters besides tenko's and kokichi's fte so obviously this wont be accurate, and if it is on some level its unintentional lol (obviously ryoma's is far from accurate, i know that for sure).

The day went by as usual.. everyone finished their business at the dining hall and headed back to their dorms. Everyone let Shuichi handle Ouma, who was going to follow Shuichi anyway. Shuichi didn't seem to mind, though. Ouma was good company, despite his constant hissing and scratching at Maki and Miu...

Today, Shuichi decided that.. maybe it'd be good to get some fresh air? Maybe hang out with the others a bit more?

Yeah.. especially with what happened yesterday. Shuichi needs to get his mind off of that.

...

He headed to where Angie was first, Kokichi happily following along with his tail swaying.

"Hey, Angie.." "Oh! Shuichi! What brings you here, hmm?" "I-I was just wondering.. if you wanted to hang out, maybe?"

Angie nods, looking down at Ouma for a moment. "Nyahaha! Of course! Atua says we should paint for today! And that we should bring kitty cat along too!"

Shuichi looked down at his feet, completely forgetting he was there. "Oh. Well, that's fine with me.. are your paints safe for animals, anyway?" "Why of course! They are only supposed to be! Monokuma is an animal, is he not? What would happen if he were to get to the paints if they _were_ toxic for animals?"

She has a point... though Shuichi had his doubts about the 'Monokuma is an animal' part, and he's honestly surprised that Monokuma didn't jump out and attest to that.

"Alright then, what'll we paint?"

...

You know when people say 'time flies when you're having fun'? Well, it's pretty true... soon enough, they finished their painting. Though, the 'painting' was just brush strokes, an imprint of Shuichi's hand, and cat paws from when Ouma got into the paint. Angie considered it to be great though! Thank god...

But now, there's a messy cat to deal with..

Great.

Shuichi's never had a cat, so this is a problem.

..You know who did have a cat though?

...

"Ryoma?" "Hm?"

Ryoma turned.. and looked up, to face Shuichi, who was currently holding Ouma as he squirmed around.

"I, uh, need your help." "Shoot." "Ouma and I were hanging out with Angie not too long ago and, er. He got into the paint, now his two front paws are.. pink and green."

Though Ryoma didn't look interested for a moment, he couldn't help but smirk. "Yeah? Why'd you come to me? You can easily wash it off under the sink." "Yeah but he won't let me touch his paws! He keeps on pulling them back and licking them and I don't want him to lick the paint! You're like-- a cat whisperer or something!"

"A cat whisperer?" "Y-Yeah! Can you like-- not get him to squirm or something?" "..I can try." "Ahhh thank you!!"

...

It worked, pretty easily too.. it also turns out that Ryoma was _not_ in fact a cat whisperer, all you had to do was bribe Ouma with food...

...

Again, the day went on as ever. Nothing really happened after that... besides Ouma's non-stop meowing in (clearly fake) distress, most likely because he got tricked with the food.

It was pretty funny.

All Shuichi had to do to make Ouma stop was pretend he was hurt, and Ouma nudged up against him and purred.

How sweet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but sweet chapter, thought it'd be nice to have some fluff :)


	7. again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's time for himiko's magic show!... oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoilers, i'm sorry for not updating sooner. election stress.

Himiko's magic show was starting.. almost everyone gathered to the gym. No one besides Angie, Tenko, and Gonta looked excited.. Ouma came along too, in Shuichi's arms of course, but he looked pretty tired.

Once they explained how it was going to go down.. everyone looked nervous. Piranhas? If she doesn't make it out? Would that mean Angie would be the culprit, or..?

Shuichi had started petting Ouma.. anxiety filling him as soon as the curtains closed and timer started, all Ouma could do was mewl happily, listening to everybody whisper.

Culprit? Dead? Ouma remembers those words...

Owner Kaede and owner Rantaro died. Kaede was the culprit..

Ouma kitty could not let this happen again!

Ouma squirmed out of Shuichi's arms, running up the stage with Gonta following, both worried about Ouma and Himiko... God forbid if Ouma ran too fast and slipped in the tank with piranhas.

_Splash!_

..?

The piranhas! With no sign of Himiko!

Everyone was panicking, telling Angie to open the curtains, Ouma kitty had jumped off the stage by now and back to Shuichi, avoiding Angie at all costs.

When she did..

..That..

Isn't Himiko. It's Ryoma.

Ouma kitty and the others watched the piranhas swirl around him, eating him alive..

It was so gruesome.

"Behooold...- Nyeh?"

The familiar voice excited Ouma kitty.. Himiko!!

He ran up to her legs and nuzzled her, thank goodness she's safe! But...

_Ding dong bing bong!_

..Ouma kitty hated that sound. That was the sound played when someone dead was found, right? It's so cheery too, like it's nothing...

Why did this have to happen again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but hey, ouma kitty loving on himiko am i right


	8. why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The culprit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoilers, ofc. also i made a few touch-ups during the whole 'explain why i killed the victim' thing.

The investigation wasn't fun. Ouma's constant mewing starting to give Shuichi a headache, and whenever he brought it up to Ouma, he looked unphased or.. rather sad. It broke his heart, so he kept his mouth shut.

The class trial came, and boy was it a mess... the constant blame on Himiko had Ouma hissing the whole time, purring in agreement with Tenko, etc.

It had its bright moments as well.

"It's maaagiiic.." Himiko stated, for the billionth time already. "Mrrroooow..." Ouma mocked, making Tenko's eyes light up.

So!! Cute!!

And of course, during the split, Kokichi took Shuichi's side. Why would he ever disagree with him? No reason to! Never have, never will!

 _A valid point from owner,_ Ouma thought, _I think._

Miu's insults got worse.. especially after the split, running her mouth at Kokichi asking, how the hell can he take sides and be right, but her, a _GENIUS,_ could be wrong?!

She's not losing to a pussy. Literally.

Shuichi had to tell her to calm down...

...

The end of the trial.

How?? Kirumi was.. so nice. Especially to Ouma!

He refuses to accept this, going to her side and nuzzling up to her ankle.

She seems to have calmed down at that, picking up Ouma, holding him in her arms, petting him with a sigh.

The petting calmed them both, as she explained why she did what she did, Ouma obviously not happy. Both at Monokuma, and a bit at Kirumi. He couldn't hold it against her though, he still refuses to believe it.

Punishment time, oh god.

Ouma was, what it looked like, _hugging_ Kirumi's arm, to which Shuichi carefully took Ouma out of. He didn't put up a fight, he couldn't.

Kirumi smiled, giving the cat one more pet and kiss on his head before being sent off to execution.

_So.. brutal._

Ouma couldn't watch, it made him sick.

It made everyone sick.

No one was happy with this, especially Ouma. He didn't even want to be in Shuichi's arms anymore, just needed some time to breathe. Maybe with Shuichi in bed, like they did back then? Cozy.. and, safe, protecting his owner from any harm?

..From any harm.

Was this his fault, then? Was he spending too little time with Kirumi?

Oh well.. it's over now. He could go back to bed with his owner, cuddled up close, receiving affection and care, that both Ryoma and Kirumi gave him.

Yeah...

That sounds nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man oh boy! chap 4 coming up even tho i have no clue what i'm going to do with it!


	9. fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shuichi gives kokichi something from the monomono machine to cheer him up

"Oh Kokiiichiii! Pspspsp.." Shuichi entered his room.

Recently, Kokichi has been feeling down. Down, as in he's become less.. active. He meows loudly when Shuichi tries leaving his room, and only ever gets out of Shuichi's bed when Shuichi is leaving.. just so he can be carried. He feels safest in Shuichi's presence, and hopefully Shuichi feels the same..

So, what does Shuichi do?

Get Kokichi a present of course!

To be honest, Shuichi was pissed seeing Monokuma had cat stuff for Kokichi. That bastard had this prepared! Kokichi was _supposed_ to be here!

What a dick..

But that thought drifted away soon enough, Kokichi will _love_ this.

Kokichi was in the spot he was almost always in, Shuichi's bed, jumping off to rub against Shuichi's leg.

"Hey there, bud... I got something for you." Shuichi slid down into a criss-cross position, opening up the present..

??

Shuichi.. stuck it on the wall?

..Oh. Oh my god.

That's a catnip ball.

_Ohmygodohmygod._

Kokichi went over to the ball, curious, sniffing it.

_Ohhhmygod_

"I noticed you were feeling down, so.."

Kokichi was already rubbing his face against it.

"..Seems like the money was worth it."

It sure was, Kokichi didn't leave that thing alone for a _long_ time.

..Ten minutes have past. He's hitting it with his paw now.

..Twenty. He's finally tired. So, he crawled into the tear soaked-faced Shuichi, who's been laughing the entire time Kokichi played.

Kneeding into Shuichi's legs, he finally laid down.

"Hoo.. hey Kichi.. you finally done?"

Shuichi ran his fingers through his fur, fluffy..

Shuichi finally relaxed, petting the animal while thinking back at what's happened.

..Rantaro, Kaede, Ryoma, and Kirumi.

..Who's next?


End file.
